Balón prisionero
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Todos Mugiwaras están super aburridos y Robin proponer jugar al balón prisionero. ¿ que mal puede acabar? leanlo y lo descubriréis. Hay Zoro x Robin y leve Luffy x Nami.


Balón prisionero:

Era una tarde tranquila y soleada, esas tardes que era tan tranquilas que te morías de aburrimiento. Ni un monstruo marino se atrevía hacer presente para entretener el aburrimiento de nuestra tripulación preferida. Y era extraño que las aguas del Nuevo Mundo estuvieran tan tranquilas.

Todos se encontraban en la cubierta del majestuoso Sunny. Chopper, Luffy y Usopp estaban tirados en la cubierta con las lenguas sacadas, como si fueran unos perros. La tarde, aparte de ser muy aburrida, era muy calurosa, tanto que todos llevaban bañadores. Franky controlaba el timón súper aburrido, Brook tocaba la misma nota en su violín sin inspiración, Sanji fregando los platos, Zoro durmiendo en el mástil del barco, era el único que no se quejaba de la tranquilidad. Las chicas estaban tomando el sol aburridas, hasta Robin había dejado de leer por causa del calor y del aburrimiento, se había leído todos los libros más de dos veces.

En resumen, era un día de tirarte al suelo o en el sofá y morirte allí esperando que algo te despegue del suelo.

-¡Me aburro!- se quejó el capitán.

-¡Nos aburrimos!- sentenciaron los chicos.

-Fufufufu.- rio la morena al observar el panorama.

-Yo también me aburro.- se incorporó de su hamaca.

-¿Y qué propones navegante?- cerró Robin el libro centrando su atención en ella.

-Ni idea.- dijo Nami frustrada. Era frustrante este calor y aburrimiento. No se volvería a quejar de que armen juerga los hiperactivo del barco.

-¿Y que os parece jugar al balón prisionero?-propuso la mayor.

Los niños hiperactivo rápidamente saltaron y se pusieron al lado de la arqueóloga para estar atento y descubrir el juego que decía la chica.

-¿Balón prisionero?- pregunto Luffy hurgándose la nariz.

-Sí, Luffy. No te acuerdas que jugamos contra Foxy.- el capitán empezó hacer memoria hasta que lo recordó. Donde jugaron y casi perdieron a sus nakamas.

-Ah, ya me acuerdo. El pelo partido. Shishishishishi.- rio.

-¿Os apetece jugar?- todos gritaron un sí.

-Bueno si no hay más remedio. Así pasamos el tiempo.- se levantó la pelirroja. –Sanji.- no tardo en un segundo en aparecer el cocinero de forma de remolino y con corazones en los ojos.

-¿Si, Nami-san?

-¿Quieres juga…

-Claro que si pelirroja mía.- le interrumpió. Se le cayó una gota de sudor tipo anime. No sabía por qué preguntaba.

-¿Jugáis los demás?-sonrió Robin dedicándolo a los dos restantes. Franky y Brook aceptaron enérgicos.

-Sí, pero antes. ¿Robin-chwan serias tan amable de enseñarme las bragas?- como siempre, Nami le golpe metiéndole la cabeza en el suelo pareciendo a una avestruz.

-¿Estamos todos?- Robin dirigió la mirada al chico que dormía plácidamente en el mástil y faltaba por confirmar.

-¿Quién se queda dentro?- pregunto Nami para empezar el juego. Ella pasaba de Zoro, sino jugaba mejor.

Robin se acercó al peliverde mientras que los demás discutían por las posiciones del juego. Si lanzar o estar dentro. Por lo menos ya no sería aburrido. Rio por que la discusión paso a pelea y Nami empezaba a dar puños cariñosos. Y ya sabéis quien sería la ganadora de la pelea. Algunas veces no entendía por qué se enfrentaban a Nami si iban a salir mal heridos. Reconocía que le hacía mucha gracia y le sacaba una sonrisa.

Se agacho al lado del chico que tenía una pompa en la nariz. Era tan adorable verle dormir. Se podía tirar todo el día observándole, pero prefería verle entrenar y observar cada milímetro de su cuerpo musculoso y ardiente.

Le agito levemente, pero no despertaba. Le encantaría averiguar que estaba soñando. Sonaba estúpido pensar que tenía una mínima posibilidad de que soñara con ella.

-Espadachín, despierta.-el gruño.-Espadachín…despierta o quieres que te de un beso de buenos días cocinero- san.- le susurro en el oído para que lo escuchara únicamente el.

De un salto repentino se despertó desenfundado las katanas dispuesto a cortarle en millones de cachitos.

-Ni te acerques ero-cook.

-Fufufufufu.-lloro de risa. No lo podía soportar.

-Mujer.- le encaro enfadado. Acercándose peligrosamente a ella que no para de reírse.- ¿Te parece gracioso?-ella asintió.

Sanji, aprovecho de que el espadachín estaba distraído, le dio una patada devolviéndole al mástil.- Qué me has llamado, brújula rota.

Toda su ira fue enfocada a su nuevo objetivo, mejor dicho a su amienemigo. Y como siempre empezaron sus típicas peleas que fue finalizada por dos golpes en la cabeza dejándolos K.O por parte de Nami.

-Parar imbéciles.-escupía fuego.

-¿Al final como hemos quedado?- pregunto curiosa Robin que intentaba no reír.

-Aun no lo hemos decidido.- extraño.

Del escote de su bañador, se sacó unos palillos donde dos tenía la punta pintada de color rojo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos. No podía creerse que ella tuviera esos palillos entre sus pechos.

-Quien le toque el palillo pintado son los lanzadores, los demás son las victimas ¿de acuerdo?- no les dio tiempo a preguntar de por qué tenía esos palillos entre sus pechos. Bueno cosas más raras se habían visto. Como Luffy tener guardado un pulpo dentro de sus pantalones.

-No digas esas cosas Robin. Que das miedo.- gritaron los miedosos de la banda que se abrazaban entre ellos.

-Fufufufufu.

-¿Empezamos o qué?- bostezo Zoro, cuanto antes terminara antes se iría a dormir.

-Si.- todos asintieron.

-¿Pero qué vamos a jugar?- todos ignoraron a Zoro.

-Yo empiezo.- el primero en coger fue Luffy que le toco de víctima.

-Pero hacerme caso.

Después de coger cada uno un palillo, Zoro y Usopp le tocaron lanzadores, los demás víctimas. Les había tocado unos enemigos muy fuertes. Los demás se quedaron dentro excepto Brook que temía que sus huesos se convirtieran en bolos, así que sería el árbitro. Debían tener cuidado con Usopp y su puntería.

Prepararon la pista del juego y todos se situaron en su sitio correspondiente.

Se escuchó un silbido que resonó por toda la cubierta.-La normas son simples. Se puede utilizar poderes, armas y habilidad. Está prohibido romper, dañar o comer la pelota.- todos miraron al capitán que reía alegremente.- Si le dan esta eliminado y no hay posibilidad de que vuelva a jugar. Tampoco vale cogerla. Que empiece el juego.-pito iniciando el juego.

El primero en lanzar fue Zoro que lanzo un poco fuerte, le había obligado Nami a jugar. Todos los esquivaron fácilmente.

-Marimo una vieja lanzaría más fuerte que tu.- le provocó el cocinero.

-Cállate, cejas de sushi.- ya sabía cuál era su próximo objetivo.

Usopp saco su tirachinas y apunto a Franky que por desgracia le dio a causa de que como era tan grande no le dio tiempo a esquivar su súper lanzamiento.

-¿Estas bien, carpintero-san?- se acercó Robin a su lado ayudándole a incorporarse.

-Si estoy súper bien. – hizo su súper pose haciéndola reír a la chica.-Pero me han súper eliminado.- sonrió el nariz larga con superioridad. Robin le ayudo a ponerse de pie, siempre tan amable.-Gracias, hermosura.- le había tirado los tejos a la morena delante de todos. Alguien se había puesto celoso.

-Vamos a seguir.- interrumpió Zoro un poco molesto.

-Si.- todos asintieron preparados para la batalla. Esto iba ser una matanza.

Zoro lanzo a Sanji esquivándolo y burlándose de él haciéndole mosquear. Ellos lanzaban a los más peligrosos mientras Franky y Brook observaban con mucha atención como los pechos de las chicas revotaban cuando corrían probándoles una hemorragia nasal, pero no le quitaban ojo a la arqueóloga que hoy estaba ardiente y más provocativa que nunca, según los hentais del barco.

El espadachín estaba más que molesto por las miradas furtivas de los hentais y por Sanji que le pinchaba cada minuto. Por desgracia él era hábil y más con las piernas. Sería complicado pero tenía un plan.

Luffy las esquivaba gracias a su cuerpo flexible, que era hasta trampa pero como los poderes eran legales el encogía su cabeza o se estiraba hacia atrás tipo Matrix. Lo bueno de ser de goma. Como Chopper era pequeño y ninguno de los dos quería hacerle daño al renito porque si no sufriría la ira de la arqueóloga si le hacía algo al pequeño. Nami simplemente les amenazaban. Y Robin se defendía perfectamente.

Zoro lanzo la pelota directo a Nami, iba con una fuerza que le dejaría K.O, pero sabía perfectamente de que el cocinero no permitiría que ninguno le hiciera daño a la pelirroja. Iba a darla justamente en el culo para que no destrozara, según ella, su cara bonita.

-¡NO NAMI-SAN!- se lanzó para recibir el balonazo por ella, pero una acontecimiento dramático sucedió. El balonazo no lo recibió Sanji, sino la cabeza de Luffy. El capitán había recibido el impacto por ella.

Luffy cayó al suelo.-¡LUFFY!- gritaron todos preocupados.

-Luffy.-le ayudo Nami a incorporarse. Tenía las marcas del balón en la cara.- ¿Estas bien? Zoro date por muerto.-amenazo furiosa. Un sudor frio recorrió al espadachín. Se acaba de meter un buen lio.

-Shishishishi. Estoy bien, Nami. –se sonrojo la pelirroja a causa de la risa radiante del capitán.

-Idiota.- le golpeo en la cabeza provocando que le saliera un chichón enorme. Luego se le llevo a arrastras al capitán fuera de la pistas.

-¡IDIOTA, CASI DAS A MI NAMI-SAN!-grito furioso Sanji acercándose a él. Juntaron la frente empujando de forma de rivalidad. Ardía, literalmente, Sanji ardía.

-Esa era mi intención.- le encaró. Pelea, pelea eeh pelea, pelea. Yo la armo por aquí.

Robin se interpuso entre ellos dos porque ahora mismo Nami se encontraba fuera de servicio y no quería que volvieran a recibir sus golpes cariñosos diario. Ya habían pasado el límite de golpes cariñosos diario. Por lo menos esto estaba más animado y entretenido.

-Cocinero-san, seguro que ha sido sin querer.

-No lo ha sido mujer.-ella se dio la media vuelta para encararle.- No digas cosas que no han salido de mi boca.- Usopp aprovecho la distracción y la lanzo para dar a Sanji, pero por la culpa del calor y el sudor se desvió un poco hacia la derecha. Zoro agarro la pelota antes de que diera a la chica sorprendiendo a Sanji y a ella. Abrió los ojos de la impresión, delante de ella estaba la mano de Zoro deteniendo la pelota. –Ten más cuidado, imbécil. Si la llegas a dar te mato.- su mirada asesinaba.

-Lo siento, Robin.-se disculpó detrás de Franky. La mirada de Zoro aterraba.

-No pasa nada. Tranquilo.- le quito importancia y le añadió una sonrisa.

De la nada sintió como Sanji recibía un golpe en la cabeza despeinando su flequillo. Dirigió la mirada al opresor. El espadachín había lanzado la pelota eliminándolo de inmediato.

-Sanji descalificado.- sentencio el árbitro.

El salió de la pista a regaña diente, no quería discutir delante de sus damas. Encendió un cigarro para soportar las ganas de no matarlo, pero le costaba un montón. Si no llega ser porque Robin estaba delante le hubiera lanzado al mar sin ninguna dificultad.

Reanudaron el juego. En la pista de juego solo quedaban Robin, Chopper y Nami. La pelirroja fue la siguiente por Usopp. Ahora solo quedaban dos. Robin y Chopper la esquivaban como podían, Chopper como estaba acostumbrado a huir como un cobarde las esquivaba perfectamente. Por una vez servía eso de ser un cobardica.

Usopp la lanzaba fuerte pero no como las de Zoro, que si te deba salías por los aires. El espadachín quedaba asombrado por como la esquivaba la arqueóloga, parecía un baile sensual y elegante, desearía que ese baile se lo estuviera dedicando a él. Se había quedado embobado. Demasiada elegancia y sensualidad en un solo cuerpo. Le provocaba mucho.

Los chicos los animaban, daba igual quien fuera el ganador o ganadora. No sabían quién ganaría, pero Nami no dudo ni un segundo en hacer una apuesta con los demás. Para desgracia de Chopper, la mayoría habían apostado por la morena de que seguro ganaría. Pobre Chopper, me da pena, el único que había apostado por el había sido el narizón.

En un desliz, el renito se tropezó con sus propios pies, Zoro lanzo la pelota demasiado fuerte y le iba a dar seguro, pero como paso lo mismo que Luffy, la morena se puso entre el medio de la pelota y el renito. La detuvo con la pierna derecha. No le dio tiempo a utilizar sus poderes, sino de reaccionar y detenerla con la pierna. No me preguntéis como pero lo hizo.

-Robin.-gritaron preocupados todos.

Rápidamente corrieron el renito y el peliverde a auxiliar a Robin que estaba sentada en el suelo.

-¿Robin estas bien?- pregunto el renito examinando el tobillo de la chica.

-Estoy bien…ah.- gimió un poco del dolor, había tocado en la zona afectada y estaba muy hinchada. Quiso moverse pero se lo impidió el doctor.

-¿Es grave?- pregunto Nami.

-Idiota como te has atrevido a dañar a mi Robin-chwan. – le iba a golpear, pero como Robin siempre intervenía.

-Sanji…ha sido un accidente. Ah…-volvió a quejarse por el dolor.

-Tranquila. Solo esta hinchado, con un poco de hielo será suficiente.

Sin avisar y sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, Zoro la cogió en brazos llevándola a la enfermería. Se sentía culpable no quería dañarla, pero se llevó llevar por que los hentais no dejaban de tirarle los tejos delante de sus narices, se descontrolo por un segundo y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Había dañado a la única persona que no se atrevería a tocar, no quería hacerla daño.

-Yo me encargo.- camino hacia la enfermería.

El cocinero intento interrumpir el momento pero Nami se lo impidió. Era su momento. Puede que por unos minutos de intimidad se atrevieran a dar el paso.

Llegaron a la enfermería y con cuidado la sentó en el lateral de la camilla. Se aseguró de que estuviera cómoda para ir a coger una bolsa de hielo como había ordenado el renito. Se puso de rodillas delante de ella y con suavidad la sujeto del tobillo posando la bolsa de hielo haciendo que la chica liberara una queja de dolor y que posara la mano con la de Zoro para que se detuviera.

Los dos se miraron los ojos hundiéndose en ellos, nadando en ellos y analizando sus pensamientos pero ahora mismo no los encontraban, los escondían perfectamente. Zoro dirigió la mirada a su tobillo hinchado.

En la enfermería dominaba un silencio incomodo que eran interrumpidos por los gemidos de dolor de la chica que intentaba omitirlos pero era imposible, le dolía mucho. Cada gemido, Zoro se sentí más culpable, no era su intención, nunca lo fue y ahora no sabía cómo mirarla a sus hermosos ojos.

-Espadachín…- interrumpió el silencio de la habitación, ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

-No hables.- sonó frio, más frio que la bolsa de hielo.

Cogió la mano de Zoro apartándola un segundo de su tobillo. El acato la orden sin queja alguna, se sentía fatal.

-Mírame.- le ordeno pero Zoro siguió con su tarea. Se aseguró que el tobillo no estuviera tan hinchado. Agarro una venda y empezó a vendarla de forma de ocho.-Para, Zoro.- le volvió a detener. No supo por qué pero al decir su nombre paro su acción y saco valor para hablar.

-Mira, mujer.- no la miro, seguía con la mirada hacia abajo.- Solo voy a curarte y…

Ella le cogió de los pómulos haciendo fuerza para poder besarle. El quedo en estado de shock. No correspondió al beso por que no se lo esperaba este acontecimiento. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos conectando con ellos. Sus ojos azules le devoraban lentamente. Zoro se sonrojo violentamente, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué le había besado? No entendía nada. Robin detecto en los ojos de Zoro algo que la destrozo. Confusión. Estaba confuso porque le había besado. Eso podía significar que no sentía lo mismo. Maldijo por dentro.

Al ver la reacción del chico se sentó mal, pero no lo pudo soportar por el hecho que cada roce de su piel era electrizante. No lo soportaba más y por eso le beso. No se arrepentía al principio pero ahora sí que se arrepentía un poco.

-Estamos en paz.- susurro cerca de sus labios. Fue la peor escusa que se le había ocurrido en su vida.

Se puso de pie, las vendas se deslizaron por su tobillo. El quedo en estado de shock observándola cada movimiento. Demasiado pronto para lanzarse a la piscina. Apoyo la mano en pomo de la puerta, pero alguien se lo impidió colocando una mano sobre la suya.

–Debo curarte el tobillo.

-No hace falta.- dio un paso y sus piernas se doblaron por el dolor. Él la cogió en brazos y la devolvió a la camilla. Ato el vendaje con cuidado de apretarla lo suficiente. –Ya está, gracias.

-Aún no he terminado.- ella enarco una ceja sin entender nada.-Esto.- le sujeto del mentón para lentamente ir acercando sus labios. Robin quedo de piedra y él quería que la besara pero viendo la situación rozo sus labios con los suyos para que ella lo intensificaba. Robin profundizo el beso rodeando su cuello. –Recuerda que por este juego casi te pierdo.- recordó. Ella asintió. –Siento…

-Al final me recuperaste.- le beso lentamente.- Esta vez me has conquistado.-volvieron a besarse con locura. Sonrió en el beso. Ya sabemos quién gano este juego.

Lentamente fue tumbándola en la camilla sin dejar de besarla y con cuidado de no tocar su tobillo. Y bueno ya os imagináis que va a pasar a continuación. Pero era el inicio de una bonita pareja gracias a un balón, celos y un tobillo. Una buena combinación.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Hola chicos. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Yo aburrida, estoy un pueblo aburrido donde no hay nada que hacer y para colmo sin internet. Sacarme de aquí. Necesito internet.**_

 _ **Por eso como estoy aburrida escribo un fic, que hace tiempo quería escribir este y cambiar un poco de los fic que estamos acostumbrados. Lo que daría yo por que un chico guapo me hiciera eso y mira que yo soy muy propensa en lesionarme por ser muy bruta haciendo deporte. Que se le va hacer me encanta el deporte y más este juego.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya fustado y me mandéis un review sobre vuestra opinión y lo siento por las faltas de ortografías. Que lo estéis pasando genial en estas vacaciones de verano. Un besazo.**_

 _ **Aah y que he actualizado los dos fic:**_

 _ **-¿Quién eres tú?**_

 _ **-Que empiece el juego.**_

 _ **Y hace poco finalice el fin: Soledad y traición.**_

 _ **Espero que os paséis y me mandéis un review por fi. Me despidos que me voy a la piscina.**_


End file.
